WarGames:Homecoming
by JCman
Summary: Jai, Krishima and their new friend Kim return to japan, But it is not how they left it.


WarGames: Homecoming

* * *

Ch:1

The next day, the plane landed at the airport and came to a stop. the plane's doors opened and the passengers filed out quickly on the runway and made their way into the building itself. Jai, Krishima and Kim got off the plane after everyone else, carrying their bags. Jai had a smile on his face "Man its great to be back!" he said. Krishima agreed with him "It sure is." Kim was silent, but she nodded. headed out of the airport and began to walk to Tokyo. A few cities and towns later, they finally made it into Tokyo. Nothing really had changed much since Jai and Krishima had left, in fact they were glad nothing had changed at all. They led Kim on a tour of Tokyo, and she was amazed and astounded by the sights. She began to think that Japan was much nicer than China in many ways. Kim was very happy to be away from China and the sin it contained, being here with Jai gave her a new chance to start a better life and really enjoy the life that was meant to be. Jai and Krishima moved quickly, they wanted to go back to the mansion as soon as possible. They pushed past several people as they made their way through the city. Several miles later, Jai, Krishima and Kim finally made it to the top of the hill where the mansion stood. They were extremely tired "Tell me again why dad built a freaking house here!" complained Krishima. Jai rolled his eyes, "Quit whining, Krishima at least we made it." he said. Jai walked up to the front door and put a hand on the knob. He twisted it and the door opened, revealing Juzuki standing in the hall. Jai was excited to see her as was she. "Juzuki!" Jai shouted. He ran to her and delivered a tight hug. Juzuki squeaked with glee as she spoke " Oh god, Jai I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. He kissed her passionatly and put her down gently when he was done. Suddenly, Jai had a bad feeling, but it quickly passed and he shook it off. "Is something wrong?" Juzuki asked. Jai spoke again " Its nothing." Jai sat down at the kitchen table, along with Krishima and Kim. Juzuki spoke "You guys want somthing to drink?" she asked. Jai requested some tea, as did Krishima and Kim. As they were waiting for their tea, Jai began to think hard _Something isn't right here, Juzuki didn't even ask who Kim was, but i shouldn't worry about it_ much. he thought. Once the tea was done, Juzuki turned off the stove and brought the kettle and mugs to the table. She poured tea for each of them and passed the remaining mugs to Jai, Krishima and Kim. They sat quietly at the table, occasionally sipping their tea,but there was no conversation. After a few minutes of silence, Jai broke the tension "So Juzuki how was everything when we were gone?" Juzuki replied "Fine." and she went back to sipping her tea. Juzuki's hand was resting close to the kettle, so close in fact it burned her hand. Juzuki grimace in pain, her eyes suddenly flashed a yellow shade and Jai noticed it. "Are you ok?" asked Jai, Juzuk replied "yeah, just a small burn." Jai stood up and walked toward her, Juzuki noticed and spoke again "I said i'm fine!" she said sternly. Jai said nothing, as he pulled his knife from his pocket. Juzuki noticed the knife and started to speak "What are you..." Quck as a whip Jai stabbed her in the stomach. Juzuki gasped in pain and slumped forward on the table. Krishima stood up quickly "Jai have you lost your freaking mind!?" Jai stared at him intensely " Thats not Juzuki." he said. Juzuki didn't move, but suddenly her form shivered and reverted to her natural form. June straighted up and wrenched the knife from her stomach. Jai stared at her "I knew it, what the hell did you do to my wife! "he snarled. June stood up from the table and tossed the knife across the floor "I'll never tell." she teased. Jai had enough "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Jai lunged forward and pushed June hard, sending her against the wall. June yelled out as she hit the wall. June suddenly began to cry, or somthing close to it. Jai moved closer to her and moved his hand to her shoulder, but suddenly her head shot up and bit down on his hand. jai yelled out in pain, as June tore the skin from his hand, it hurt alot, but it healed quickly. June spit out Jai's skin and she began to laugh "I can't belive you fell for that!" "You're so weak!" she said. Jai made a low growling sound in his throat "Don't you call me weak, I'm far from it!" Suddenly energy crackled to life in his fingertips and his eyes glowed a dark blue as well. June was startled, but she stood up anyway. June unleashed her metal blades and lunged forward. June tackled Jai to the floor,but a sudden electric blast from Jai stopped her in her tracks. The blast knocked June across the room and she fell on her back. Jai moved quickly and stood directly in front of her. "Are you ready to tell me where Juzuki is?" June stared at him "Fine, my father has your precious wife." Jai smiled "Was that so hard?" June said nothing. Jai called to Krishima "Krishima get my handcuffs, will you?" Krishima nodded and rushed off to find the cuffs. June tried to escape, but Jai grabbed her by the neck and pressed down with two fingers. This stopped her and she slumped back to the ground immeditly. Krishima emerged from Jai's room holding a pair of handcuffs. Jai thanked his brother and snapped the cuffs onto June's wrists.

Ch:2

June soon awoke, very angry and confused. She tried to move her arms, but she found they were bound by handcuffs. "What the hell?" she said. Jai spoke suddenly "How does it feel to be a prisoner?" June looked up from where she was sitting and she glared at him. "Let me go!" she yelled. Jai moved closer and struck her across the face. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." "Here's the deal, you are our hostage and we're going to trade you for Juzuki." he continued. June said nothing. Jai took her silence as an agreement and wrenched her off the floor by her arm and led her outside to his car. Jai, Krishima and Kim hopped in his car along with their prisoner June.

Ch:3

A few miles away, Doctor Sliknaught was busy in his lab tinkering away at his newest project. While the doctor was working, Juzuki began to stir. Juzuki opened her eyes slowly and she did not like what she saw. The room was brightly lit, and the walls were bare and made of metal. She suddenly felt cold. She looked down at herself and noticed she was naked, except she was wearing a hospital gown. Juzuki tried to move, but her arms were chained to the wall. She began to struggle, but it was no use the bonds were too tight. The doctor looked up from his work and noticed Juzuki. the doctor smiled as he walked over to his prisoner. "Well it looks like you're awake." he said. Juzuki stared at him angrliy " screw you, old man." she growled. The doctor smiled again "Are you not happy with me, my dear?" Juzuki spoke again" Are you out of your mind!?" "You kidnap me and then strip me, and you think its ok?" she said The doctor laughed for a few seconds and it subsided. "Please, you don't know how i treat women and you should be lucky i don't kill you right now." he said menacingly. The doctor's remark shut her up, but she continued to stare at him. The doctor was annoyed "Stop staring at me like that, i won't be fooled by your femininity!" he snarled. Juzuki broke her gaze and looked away. The doctor walked away, but a he did so he spoke "Don't enjoy the time you have left Juzuki, it will run out soon." He began to laugh and it echoed off the walls and the room. Juzuki suddenly began to cry but not out of sadness but it was out of fear and despair. Even though she was scared out of her mind she couldn't help to think about Jai._ Jai help me, i need_ you. she thought. The doctor overheard his prisoner crying and the demon side of him fed off her misery and fear. Eventually, Juzuki stopped crying and she finally fell asleep. The doctor finished his work for the night and moved away from his workbench and began to walk away, but somthing stopped him. The doctor turned toward his prisoner and removed her shackles and flipped her upside down and reattached the shackles without waking her.

:4

The next morning, Juzuki awoke feeling stiff and sore. She was aware she was still prisoner in Doctor Sliknaught's lab, but she noticed somthing strange : she was upsidedown. Her thoughts were interupted when the doctor came down the stairs. "Good morning, Juzuki." he said. Juzuki stared at him in disbelief " What kind of sick joke is this?" she said letting her voice drip with sarcasm. The doctor stared back at her "I assure you, its no joke." he replied. Juzuki rolled her eyes and tore her gaze from the doctor. The doctor walked away and walked to his workbench and immersed himself in his work. Juzuki tried to see what the doctor was doing, despite her being upside down. As the doctor was working, he felt someone was watching him. He turned around to where Juzuki was chained up "You must be curious, about what i am working on." "I wasn't going to show this to you right away, but you forced my hand." he said. He picked up the syringe on the table and walked toward Juzuki. Juzuki's eyes widened in fear "What is that?" she said nervously. The doctor gestured toward the syringe "This is somthing i call Draufgänger." he said. Juzuki swallowed down her fear and finally spoke "What is Draufganger?" she asked. The doctor smiled "Its my ultimate weapon." Juzuki didn't like the sound of that, but she could do nothing about it. The doctor moved closer with the syringe gleaming wickedly. Juzuki was frightened, but she could not move. "Get away from me you son of a bitch!" she screamed. The doctor only laughed as he plunged the needle into her skin. Juzuki screamed as the cold metal punctured her skin and the liqud entered her body. Juzuki's fear subsided "That's it?" she said. The doctor smiled "You will see what the serum can really do, in time. he said. The doctor walked away from Juzuki with the same smile on his face, and he continued to smile as he went up stairs. Juzuki was still confused by what had transpired and she did not like what the doctor had just said.

Ch:5

Meanwhile, Jai, Krishima and Kim pulled up to the front gate of the Sliknaught mansion, waiting to turn in their prisoner and get Juzuki back. They shut off the engine and they stepped out of the vehicle . Jai pushed June in front of him and she momentairly glared at him angrily. Jai said nothing as he shoved her forward again. They kept moving untill they reached the front gate and it was guarded by a few guards. One of the guards spotted them and spoke " You are tresspasing!" Jai spoke up "Look, we have somthing for Doctor Sliknaught, let us in." he said camly. The guard spoke again "Sorry kid, you need to leave now or we will shoot you!" Jai smiled wickedly and pulled his hand gun from his holster and pointed it at the man" you shouldn't of said that. he said."yippie-kai-yay, asshole." Jai pulled the trigger the guard went down in a bloody heap. The other guards panicked and opened fire on Jai and the others. Krishima pulled his gun from the holster and he began shooting the guards. Kim stood there unarmed, and terrifed. Jai looked back and shouted "Kim, come here!" Kim moved quickly and came to Jai's side. Jai handed her his gun and he ran off into the clump of guards. Jai attacked with fury, zappping guards left and right with his powers untill they fell one by one. The air smelled like burned flesh and blood, but Jai and the others moved through the gate and made their way up the stairs that led to the mansion. Inside the mansion, Doctor Sliknaught was sitting in the living room enjoying this newspaper, when he was interupted. The doctor's lieutenant burst in the living room looking upset. The doctor looked up from the paper and spoke "What is it lieutenant?" he asked "Sir we have a problem, the sentries guarding the gate were attacked and killed by a couple of teenagers." said the lieutenant. The Doctor scowled "Damn, Jai must found out i took his wife." The lieutenant waited for his orders, but the doctor did not give him any. "Leave me lieutenant, i'll deal with jai myself." he said. the solider nodded "Yes sir." he left the mansion and let the doctor be in peace. The doctor went down into his lab and spoke to Juzuki "Well my dear, it looks like your white knight is here to rescue you but he won't get out of here alive!" he said. Juzuki stared angrliy at him "You're wrong, Jai will save me and take you down once and for all!" she said. The doctor smiled " Its time my dear, get ready to feel the power of Draufganger!" He pushed a button on a remote and Juzuki felt really strange, as the doctor's serum surged through her body and coursed through her veins.

Ch:6

Jai and the other two finally reached the top of the staircase and moved in front of the the main door of the mansion. jai pulled the door open and stepped inside. Krishima and Kim held June close, so she could not escape as they followed jai closely behind. Jai spoke "He's not here." June snorted "Duh he's in his lab, dumbass." Jai slapped himself on the forhead "Stupid!" he said to himself. They searched for a secret switch to gain access into the underground lab, but there was no avail. Jai looked back at June "Do you know how to get into the lab?" June opened her mouth to answer him, but she was interupted. Suddenly a huge hand smashed through the floor and grabbed Jai's leg and pulled him through the hole and into the dark lab. Jai landed on the lab floor and groaned in pain. "What was that?" he said out loud. His question went unaswered, when he heard a loud growl echo through the lab. Jai readied himself for what ever dragged him into the lab, but he did not expect what stepped out of the shadows. The beast lumbered out of the shadows and moved toward Jai. Jai got a good look at the creature that was moving toward him. The creature was tall, muscular and looked like a wolf. Jai could not belive his eyes, he was looking at an exact copy of Anubis. The creature looked like Anubis in every way, but its fur was black and had streaks of pink as well. Jai was stunned with fear and did not move one inch as the creature stopped in front of him. The creature opened its mouth and let out a earthshattering roar. The force of the roar knocked him off his feet. Jai quickly scrambled to his feet and scanned the room for the wolf-like beast. The wolf crashed in front of him and grabbed him off the floor. Jai struggled to escape the monster's grip, but it was too strong. Jai thrashed about in the monster's furry fist, hoping to find a opening. The creature gripped Jai tighter, making him scream in pain as he was slowly being crushed to death. Jai pushed against the beast's huge paw, with all his weight which slowed the squeezing by a fraction. as Jai slowly made his escape, somthing caught his eyes, it was a brief glint of jewelry around the creature's neck. Jai craned his neck to get a closer look at the necklace,and he reconized the necklace at once._ No freaking way that's the same necklace i gave_ Juzuki! he thought. Suddenly it hit him, the wolf's fur was the same color as Juzuki's hair and it's eyes were a pale blue like Juzuki's as well. Jai had to escape so he suddenly spoke "Juzuki If you can hear me, snap out of it!" The creature's eyes widened and its grip loosened on Jai, and it dropped him to the floor. Jai spoke again "That's it keep fighting Sliknaught's control!" The creature did nothing. Suddenly the creature began to move toward him, but then the creature stopped and its lips curled back into snarl, the creature lunged at Jai fullspeed. Jai held his ground and waited for the creature that was Juzuki to attack. With lighting fast speed, the creature landed on top of Jai with a bone crunching impact. Jai groaned as the creature landed on top of him, but his healing factor mended the bones that may have been broken and it was perfectly fine. Jai struggled to get the creature off of him, but it was too heavy even for him. Jai spoke again "Juzuki, this isn't you snap out of it!" "This is what he wants, if you kill me now he wins!" he said. _I have no choice, I must hurt her if I can end_ this. he thought. Jai wriggled his right arm free and reached up and grabbed the creature's arm, and he yanked a patch of its fur off. The creature bellowed in pain and wrenched Jai off his feet, by his throat. _I'm sorry Juzuki, I have to do_ this. Jai powered up and blasted the creature with electrical energy, that had enough force to stun an elephant. The creature dropped Jai and stumbled backwards and Jai rolled away unharmed. Jai's body surged with electrical energy and he felt it. Jai took a deep breath and fired off another electric blast "Juzuki forgive me." he whispered. The blast knocked the creature off its feet and sent it sailing across the lab and skidding across the floor. Jai ran across the lab where the creature lay and he did not stop until he got there. The creature had stopped moving and it laid motionless on the floor. Jai moved closer to it and he kneeled on the floor waiting for any signs that it might still be alive. A few seconds went by, and suddenly the creature's form shimmered and disappeared. All that was left was Juzuki's battered and bruised form. Jai took a deep breath , but he knew it was far from over. Jai put a hand on Juzuki's shoulder and he shook it moderatly. "Juzuki, are you ok can you hear me?" he asked. Juzuki began to stir, but then her eyes fluttered open. She sat up in suprise "What's going on?" she said. Jai spoke up "it's all right its over." As soon as Juzuki heard his voice she squealed with excitment "Jai, I knew you would come rescue me!" She hugged him tightly and did not let go for several minutes. Jai pulled her off of him and he nervously gestured toward her "Uh , Juzuki you might want to..." Juzuki suddenly looked down and saw she was naked. Juzuki covered herself with her hands, and Jai could see she was blushing. " Wait here I'll find your clothes." He walked around the lab untill he spotted Juzuki's clothing laying in the corner and he picked them up. Jai returned to Juzuki, holding her clothes. Juzuki took them without hesitation and quickly put them on.

Ch:6

Once Juzuki was dressed, Jai helped her up off the floor and the walked out of the lab together. They returned to the top of the mansion and found Krishima on the floor. Jai approached his brother and shook his shoulders "Krishima what happened?" Krishima opened his eyes and looked at his brother "June escaped and attacked us." he said. Jai helped Krishima up and they began walking away. As they were walking Jai noticed Kim wasn't with them. Jai stopped moving and spoke "Krishima,where's Kim?" he asked. Krishima was silent for a few seconds, but he spoke again "I remember now, when June attacked us and she grabbed Kim and dragged her away." he said. Jai was about to speak, but Juzuki interupted him "Who's Kim?" she asked. Jai quickly explained to her that Kim was a friend from China, and that he rescued her from the Tong and brought her to Japan. Juzuki understood and she agreed to help to rescue Kim. The three teens roamed the halls of the mansion searching for a back exit. They continued down the hall, but their path was suddenly blocked . "Going somewhere amigo?" said a voice. Hector stepped out from the shadows holding a machte. Jai was in no mood to deal with his former friend "Get out of the way now, and this won't get messy." jai said menacingly. Hector smiled "I'm not afraid of you padre, if you want to see my father you're going to get through me!" shouted. And on that note, Hector lunged forward, and slashed directly Jai's head. Jai dodged just as the blade sailed past him and sunk into the floor. Hector wrenched the machete from the wooden floor and swung it again at Jai. Jai put his arms in front of his face to deflect the blade. The blade struck Jai's arms and left deep bloody gashes. Jai felt the pain, but his healing factor kicked in and he was ready to continue. Jai smiled "Really?" he taunted. Hector did not look like he was in joking mood, so he lunged at Jai again this time with the machete outward. Hector ran at Jai again, and did not slow down. Jai readied himself for the incoming attack and he had to think fast, before he became a human shish- kebab. Jai pulled his gun fom the holster and pointed it at Hector and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked several times before Jai realized it was empty. Jai threw the gun aside in disgust. Jai had no other ways to defend himself, but take Hector on head to head. Hector finally struck, but the blade never impaled Jai. Jai grabbed the point of the blade and drove it away from his head and knocked it from Hector's hands. Hector was weaponless, but he still could fight. Hector threw a punch at Jai's head, but Jai dodged it and threw a punch of his own at Hector's skull. The force of the blow knocked Hector back a few inches and sent him reeling. Hector shook his head and refoccused himself back into the fight, as he launched a powerful kick at Jai's head. Jai saw Hector's leg coming at him, quick as lightining Jai grabbed the appendage and brought his elbow crashing down on Hector's knee. Hector screamed in pain as his knee shattered and he fell to the ground as his other knee gave out. Jai advanced on his fallen opponet and planned his next move. "Its over Hector, you've lost." said Jai. Hector spoke "Are you going to kill me?" Hector asked. Jai had a serious look on his face and he spoke up "No, that would be too easy." he said. Jai and the others turned to leave, when Hector spoke again "You wont win, my father will be victorious!" he shouted. Jai ignored him and continued down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking they saw the exit and Jai pushed open the door, and he hoped it was truly the way out.

Ch:7

But to Jai's dismay, the door revealed another room that was windowless and doorless. Jai was angry "Damn it, there's no way out!" he exclaimed. Juzuki tried to calm him down, which obviously worked for both of them. Jai searched the room for some kind of way out but it was a dead end. Suddenly, there was a loud mechanical sound and out of no where the lights turned on and a throne made of metal came out from under the floor. When Jai's eyes adjusted to the bright lights, he saw someone sitting on the throne and he reconized him immeditly. "I finally found you doc." he said. Doctor Sliknaught laughed "You are such a fool Jai, you won't live for long and your god won't be there to resurect you when i kill you once and for all!" Jai retorted back "Don't be so sure of yourself doc, I will beat you here and no one will stop me!" Krishima was getting restless "Let's finish him now!" he shouted. The doctor laughed again and pressed a button on his throne, and quick as a flash, two steel cages dropped down from the ceiling onto Krishima and Juzuki trapping them where they stood. The doctor made a tsk-tsk sound and spoke again " Oh no you don't, this fight only concerns Jai and myself." And with that the doctor got up from his throne and stared intently at Jai. Jai whipped off his jacket and tossed it to the floor and took a fighting stance waiting for the doctor to make a move. The doctor followed suit and removed his jacket and tossed it aside. Doctor Sliknaught cracked his knuckles and took up a fighting stance. "It's your move Jai." said Doctor Sliknaught. Jai smiled "Gladly." he said. Jai lunged at the doctor and tackled him to the ground. Jai switched his postion and sat on the doctor's chest and began to punch him in the face over and over again. Jai continued his barrage of fists untill the doctor managed to push him off and stand up. The doctor's face was covered in blood like a mask of crimson,but otherwise the doctor showed no signs of facial injury. Now it was the doctor's turn to attack. The doctor launched a devastating kick into Jai's stomach and caused him to double over in pain. Jai managed to speak "Nice kick." he wheezed. The doctor stood over Jai and smiled "That was nothing to what i'm going to do next!" said th doctor. The doctor moved his leg and was about to stomp on Jai's face, but he rolled out of harms way. Jai stood up and faced the doctor once more. "Enough playing around boy, now i'm going to kill you!" exclaimed the doctor. He pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it at Jai's head. Jai saw the doctor throw the knife and he ducked quickly, just as the knife sailed through the air and sunk into the wall behind him. Jai saw the look of disapointment on the doctor's face, and he smiled. Jai ran at the doctor full speed and delivered a dropkick that knocked the doctor off his feet. The doctor landed painfully on the floor and he grunted in pain. The doctor slowly got up and he did not look happy. The doctor began to breathe heavily and he spoke "You... won't... beat.. me.. child, I will end this once and for all!" he snarled. The doctor walked across the room and walked over to the metal throne. He reached behind it and located a huge bazooka. Jai's eyes widened in fear when he saw the massive weapon. "The end has come Jai, rest in pieces!" said the doctor. He pulled the trigger and the massive missle exploded from the barrel and headed straight for Jai. Jai's only instinct was block the massive missle and hope he did not explode into a millon pieces. The missle jabbed into Jai's chest and sent him flying into the wall and the explosion was massive. Juzuki looked on in panic "NO!" she screamed. The doctor laughed and stepped through the hole the missle made and saw Jai lying in the sand. "I told you Jai, its over and Japan is mine!" the doctor gloated. Jai only saw darkness and it was a sign that he was dead. He sat up and looked around, but all he saw was darkness. Suddenly the dark was overwhelmed with a sudden blast of bright light.

Ch:8

Jai covered his face with his arms to shield his eyes from the lights, but he removed them from his face. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he scanned his surroundings. After a few minutes, Jai suddenly realized he was in heaven once again. "This is not fair, send me back!" Jai shouted. All of a sudden the voice of the son of god spoke" Jai, you have fought valiantly and that is enough." "You are home." he concluded. These words made Jai angry "Who are you to tell me that i'm done, my family needs me and that is my only reason to live!" he shouted. the voice spoke again "I understand your anger, but i can't let you return to the land of the living." This only made Jai angrier "Shut up, if you won't help me then i'm going to get out of here all by myself!" he said. It spoke again "You can't get out , Jai you are stuck here forever." he said. jai spoke again " You know i thought you were understanding, but you don't care do you?" Jesus was silent, but then a new voice spoke "He's right messiah, you have to let him go." Jai looked aound for who spoke, but then he saw him. "Father?" he said. Ziro Chen stepped out from where he was hiding and walked up to his son. "Jai, you've changed so much." he said. Jai hugged his father "I missed you dad." he manged to say through tears. "Do not cry my son, you are a strong young man and for that i am proud." said his dad. Ziro spoke again " You must let him return to the land of the living , before it is to late." the voice finally responded " This is the last time , I do this." "next time you die you will stay here for eternity." he said Jai bowed politely "Thank you oh powerful lord allmighty." jai turned to his dad and spoke "I love you dad." Ziro reponded " I love you too son." There was a sudden flash and Jai was gone. Back in the world of the living, Doctor Sliknaught had a hold of Jai's unconcious body and he was speaking to it " Now, now Jai what should I do to your beautiful wife?" he said. The docto unlocked Juzuki's cage and opened the door. He tossed aside Jai's carcass and grabbed Juzuki by the wrist. "Such beauty should not go to waste." he said. Juzuki tried to resist as she was pulled from the cage, but it was no use. The doctor pulled Juzuki close to his body and looked her in the eyes. "Now I will show you how it feels to kiss a real man." He locked lips with Juzuki and kissed her passionatly. Juzuki eyes went wide with surprise and tried to pull away, but the doctor was to strong. All of sudden the life came rushing back to Jai and he sat up and gasped for air. Jai looked around for Doctor Sliknaught, and he saw a horrible sight. The doctor was kissing Juzuki, this made Jai very angry "GET YOUR SLIMY LIPS OFF MY WIFE!" he shouted. The doctor stopped kissing Juzuki and he pushed her away. He turned to the sound of Jai's voice and his eyes widened with fear " This isn't possible, you should of been killed!" he shouted. Jai stood up and he stared at the doctor from across the room. He began to seethe with anger and he knew he was going to transfom into Anubis. and with a flash of light Anubis stood angrily near the doctor. But the transformation did not stop there, a second flash of light went off and Anubis stood there in his second form, but it still did not stop. Finally a third flash of light erupted from the wolf and this time Jai stood beside his wolf spirt ready to bash the doctor's skull in. The doctor could not belive his eyes, he was witnessing jai and Anubis standing side- to-side to each other. The wolf and his human counterpart made their move, the wolf launched Jai into the air and he landed in front of the doctor. jai grabbed the doctor by his collar and stared him in the face "What's wrong doc, afraid of ghosts?" he taunted. The doctor was speechless, but he stared back into Jai's eyes. jai spoke again "Anubis now!" he shouted. The wolf propeled forward and grabbed the doctor from behind and Jai let go of the doctor's clothing. The doctor began to thrash in the wolf's grip and began to shout "Let go of me you inbred freak!" the wolf and Jai ignored the doctor's words and Jai spoke "Anubis, throw him." he commanded. The wolf nodded and threw the doctor through the open hole in the wall and watched the doctor land on the sand. Jai and the wolf walked through the hole and stared at the vulnerable doctor. Jai walked over to the fallen doctor and reached down and grabbed him by the collar. "Its over Doctor, you lose." he said. The doctor said nothing. "Now doctor Justice has found you and you will pay for it." Jai continued. "By the power of the lord , I rebuke the demon Tefuel from your mind, body and soul." he said. The doctor cringed at the name of Jesus, being spoken and he began to scream as the demon was being ripped from his body. After a few minutes of excrucitaing screams from the doctor, the demon was free and in the presance of Jai. Jai turned toward the hulking mass that was the snake demon and spoke" Demon, In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, I basnish you to the gates of hell!" he shouted. Suddenly the sound of creaking metal was heard and huge metal doors apeared in front of the snake demon and the swung open, revealing the fiery depths of hell. The demon was lifted off his feet and sucked toward the gates and inched closer to the opening. The demon began to shreik and it shouted somthing "Sliknaught, I'm not going alone!" the demon grabbed the doctor by the ankle and was being sucked into the gates of hell as well. "NOOOOOO!" the doctor shouted. Finally the gates swung shut and sunk back into the earth, never to be seen again. Jai spoke "Good riddance." he said. Jai went back into the building and scooped Juzuki off the floor and carried her outside. Soon enough she woke up "Is it over?" she asked. "Yes its over." he answered. their moment wa scut short when Krishima spoke out loud "Hello aren't you forgeting somthing!" Jai looked back into the building and he saw the cage where Krishima was trapped. He walked back into the building and smashed the lock off the cage. Krishima stepped out and thanked his brother. Jai grabbed Juzuki and kissed her passonatly. After a few seconds he pulled away . Krishima walked up to them and spoke "What do we do now?" he asked. Jai replied "We find June and take back Kim." and with that they walked back into the Sliknaught mansion and Krishima set it on fire. The mansion was soon engulfed in flames and Krishima and the others walked away in the sunset.


End file.
